


"Hey I'm Grump, 'We're' not so Grump!"

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arin Hanson - Freeform, Jealousy, Jon Jafari - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Rivalry, Smut, THIS WILL JUST BE BAD I KNOW, Two Not so Grumps?!, danny sexbang - Freeform, if there's smut ill change rating, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is back, and he is accepted back onto the show. At first Dan thought he was being replaced, but they worked it out and suddenly there's two "Not so Grumps."<br/>Everything's running smoothly and the three are best of friends!<br/>So why does Arin and Jon feel jealous of each other whenever Dan talks to one another?<br/>After a while, they finally manage to find the answer! They both have feelings for Dan Avidan.<br/>So now it's like a competition to see if they can seduce, and capture Danny's full attention.<br/>But the question that they both ask themselves all the time is; Does Dan even have feelings for either of them?<br/>(Rated M because of Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon is back?!

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeehh Next fanfic! ^-^ Idk I was watching an old episode of Game Grumps where Jon and Arin were talking about Danny and saying they want him to surrender his love or something and blah blah blah fun times.  
> Much luv!! QUESTION: Should I add some sexy stuff or... Just keep it Rated T?  
> I've noticed most people enjoy Smut.. Huh lol.  
> WELP anyway, please enjoy the first chapter!

"Next time on Game Grumps!" Dan said into the mic and watched the recording software be paused and he looked over at Arin for a moment before he grabbed some skittles.  
"Arin?" Barry looked into the room and Arin looked up from his phone.  
"Yeah Barry?" He asked and the editor nodded at him to come outside.  
Dan stared after him before he looked on his phone. He has been on the show for three years now, and he's been overjoyed that he works on Game Grumps!

He could hear Arin laughing outside of the office and as Dan paid half attention, he heard Arin call his name.  
Dan reluctantly left his blanket on the sofa and went to go see what was so important. When he came to see what was up, he was shocked to see THE Jontron standing there!  
Jon stared at him for a couple of moments and Dan stared nervously back before Jon grinned widely and walked over and gave him a friendly smack on the back.  
"Hey Dan! It's been far too long since we've chatted with each other!" He exclaimed in his usual happy tone and Danny jolted out of his daze and greeted back with his own happy tone and smile.

Arin watched the two and he smiled lightly before Jon walked back over to him and told Danny that he needed to tell Arin something.  
Dan got the hint and quickly retreated back to the Grump room and then Jon smiled at Arin.  
Arin was curious as to what Jon needed to tell him so he waited patiently. Jon seemed to be having second thoughts, but then he breathed in deeply a burst everything out at once.  
"I want to be your Not-So-Grump again." He said and Arin stopped and stared at him.  
"You.. You can't." He said immediately without thinking and knew he had to continue with his statement.  
"I mean.. I can't replace Dan. After all. He's the one that replaced you." Arin chuckled a little at the irony and Jon nodded.  
"Yeah but our first thoughts with bringing Dan onto the show was to have us three doing it together, remember?"  
Arin remembered when Jon and him discussed about that but it never did happen. Jon ended up going his own way and in came Danny as the next "Not-So-Grump."  
"Well let me think about it and talk about it with everyone else." Arin mumbled and Jon nodded and soon left afterwards when he stayed and chatted with some of the others.  
Arin walked back into the Grump Room to see Dan sitting there, curled up in a white blanket with a beanie on his head and his phone in his hands.  
He smiled at the cute sight of his bestfriend and sat down beside him.  
Dan looked over at him and tilted his head slightly.  
"How was Jon?" He asked and smiled and Arin noticed that Dan wasn't a bit suspicious of why Jon came back to the office.  
"He's doing fine.. Just. I need to chat with you about something." Arin grumbled and he saw concern and worry fill the singers eyes. Arin hated seeing that in his eyes so he spoke quickly.  
"Jon just asked if he could be back on the show again but this time, he wants all three of us to be in the Game Grumps show." He explained and Dan's look turned confused.  
"He..What? I thought he wanted to manage his own channel?" He asked and Arin rubbed his hair a little.

"I thought so too.. But I guess he's back." Arin mumbled and Dan felt his heart beat loudly.  
"S-so does that mean I'm off the show?" Danny gave a strained, pained smile and Arin whipped his head up and his eyes widened.  
"What?! No! Daniel I'd NEVER do that to you!" He exclaimed and Dan softened his gaze and nodded.  
"Well what are you going to tell Jon?" He asked, and Arin paused.  
Arin had honestly lost track of how many times he had imagined Jon playing games with him on Game Grumps again, but did he really want him back? Danny was amazing, and he didn't want to ever replace the singer.  
"I'll think about it." He replied, and Danny stared at him for a couple of moments before he nodded.  
"Alright. Let's keep playing then." He announced and moved the mic back into position and looked at the timer until Arin settled down and Dan started the time. They treated the entire Let's play like any other, but Arin was imagining Jon being back on the show the entire time.  
\---  
Arin had driven home that night and as he went into his house, he couldn't help but go to his phone and check if he's gotten any messages.  
He sighed heavily when he saw his notifications were empty except for a game request.  
After he ate his small dinner, he pulled out his laptop and jumped onto YouTube. He's seen new videos have been posted on the Game Grumps channel by either Barry or Kevin, and he clicked off and sighed.  
Finally, he ended up searching up old Jon videos and he wondered if he should let Jon back in. He was the original co-star after all..  
After going through many videos, he found one where it showed Game Grumps intros, but this time it played Jon's and his, and Dan's and his at the same time. He stopped the video before the autoplay could change the video and he replayed the video.  
"Could we possibly do all three of us at once..?" He murmured as he played it at least a million times.  
Finally, he knew he had to let Jon back into the show. Otherwise it'll drive Arin mad.  
He went through his contacts and finally found Jon, and found that the last thing that they had texted to each other was discussing about Jon being on Dan's music video.  
Arin slowly typed ever letter, and finally he sent a text saying; "Alright come to the office tomorrow to post a live action video, saying you're back on GG."  
Almost instantly, he got a reply.  
"Omg thanks Arin that's awesome! See you tomorrow!" He texted and Arin felt so much weight lift from his shoulders.  
He texts Dan quickly that he decided to bring Jon back, and Dan seemed happy, but then again it was text. For all Arin knew, Dan could be seething.  
Arin thought about it hard, until he realized he needed to start organising stuff.  
"Fuck! Why does he need to come back now?" Arin grumbled as he looked at his Twitter and wondered how chaotic it'd be tomorrow.  
After a while, Arin decided he needed some much needed rest, and he went to his room and set his electronics down, and closed his eyes. But as he thought about things, he found himself staying up for a hour.  
What if Dan and Jon don't get along?  
What if it gets awkward?  
Why is there so many questions and no answers?!  
In long story short, Arin had a restless sleep..


	2. The competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Huh. I forgot that draft's are shown on the day they are created.. So it says this story was published on August 25th or something but actually that's when I started the first draft because I had some planning to do with this fanfic and didn't want to jump straight in.  
> SO TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS FANFIC NOW XD  
> Anyway second chapter is being posted right after the first because I can..

Dan didn't know what to expect when he walked into the Grump office the next day, but when he saw Jon and Arin laughing and hugging each other, he could practically hear people's hate comments on how he was still on the show. Which made him feel uneasy as he walked into the room and smiled at them both.  
"Dan!" Jon grinned and walked over and hugged the tall man. Danny blinked in surprise before he returned the hug and grinned at Jon.  
"Awesome to know you're back on the show, Jon!" He said in an enthusiastic voice, before he went and put his lunch away in the fridge.  
"Hey Dan we're going to need you to be in this video!" Arin called him back over and when Dan walked over, he noticed Arin was extremely tired looking, note the dark shadows and bags under his eyes.  
This wasn't typically different for Arin though. But when Danny saw him like that, he usually showed that he was truly tired. This time though, Arin was sporting a happy and upright attitude. Not that Dan was complaining.  
"So what are we doing?" Dan asked as he clapped his hands in anticipation, and Arin grinned.  
"Well we were thinking that you and I could be in the Grump room, and suddenly the door explodes open and Jon is there, and steals our controllers and plays the game himself before we all agree that we should all play together then credits run." Arin explained and Dan slowly nodded before they got ready to badly act out everything Arin said.  
And bad acting it was. The fans seem to love it more when they seem awkward and unable to memorize lines perfectly though.  
After the video ended, Barry got to editing it immediately and they started a new Let's play. They decided to play Sonic and the Black Knight. After all, Arin has been stating it for long enough that he's going to play it.  
The three all laughed together and Dan felt like he was back on Friendzone. Squished in between two people, watching them play games. Not that he was complaining about that either.  
Jon was honestly a fun guy and he got into it immediately. He didn't even need to warm up! It was like he never left.  
The three finished their first video and they all felt accomplished.  
After a day of that, they all went home and the videos went up the next day, and a massive war started on the internet while the guys were sleeping.  
It was a war of, "No Jon" and "Yes Jon!"  
The guys were looking through twitter, and Subreddit mostly and they were in hysterics by the end by how ridiculous some of the things people were saying. Watching people theorize is the best, even though everything about them is wrong.  
Now that Arin thought about it, Jon never specifically reason as to why he chose to come back to the show, and why now of all times.  
"Hey man, why did you come back to the show anyway?" Arin asked and Jon looked at him before he looked at Dan and saw an equally as curious expression on the singer's face.  
"Uh well.. I decided I missed you all and I wanted to be with friends again." He mumbled as his face went red.  
He watched Dan and Arin accept the answer, before he silently thanked whichever god that gave them the gift of ignorance.  
Jon just wasn't ready to say the answer yet. He had to figure it out first before he could ever utter it. Especially to Danny...  
So the days went like the first, and Jon was overjoyed by the fact that he was back on the show. But even Jon could find something that he still didn't like about being there. Mostly what it was he found himself getting annoyed at how Arin constantly shared "touching" moments with Dan.  
What he's mostly seeing is Arin and Dan high fiving, or even hugging.  
Jon didn't even know why he was getting riled up by it. But when he watched it more and more, he realized what was going on.  
There was a slight pause after every motion from Arin. Arin looks like he's the happiest person in the world when Dan accepts the hug, and Jon just gets sick from the display.  
But he gave loud laughs and angry moments whenever he needed to, and soon the hate comments had disappeared from the comments. It seemed like everything was at peace, and now Jon sat at the couch, eating a sandwich but he still couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind how Arin practically flirts with Dan on the show all the time.  
He shook his head and smiled. No, he was just overthinking it. They are just joking when they talk about "sucking each others dicks" and stuff.  
That belief was short lived though when the next episode started on the Black Knight, and Dan accidently elbowed Arin and made him spill his drink all over himself.  
"Oh sorry dude! There's really no space on this couch!" He apologized and Jon laughed as Arin threw him an irritated look, until he grinned slyly. Arin knew Dan's weakness, and so he practically rolled onto the skinnier man, and kept him pinned as he begun to tickle him.  
"OH GOD ARIN NO!" He shrieked as he laughed loudly and moved the mic away so he didn't kill Barry by how loud he was laughing.  
Jon watched the two and frowned at how close Arin got to Dan's lips when he struggled to keep the older man down.  
After the two separated, Jon couldn't keep those thoughts from his mind and it was driving him crazy.  
So in between episodes, he called on Arin to come talk to him for a moment. Arin willingly came, and they walked out into the quiet hallway to talk.  
"So.. Is there anything going on between you and Dan?" Jon asked as he trailed his finger on the wall, and made an invisible drawing.  
Arin rose a surprised brow.  
"What do you mean, between me and Dan?" He asked and Jon silently cursed at how blind Arin was acting when he obviously knew what he meant. So he wanted Jon to be blunt. Well Jon will be the bluntest then.  
"Are you in love with Dan?" He asked at last, and Arin stared at him before he grinned.  
"Are you, Jon Jafari, perhaps jealous?" He asked in a tone that made Jon's skin crawl before he looked at Arin.  
"Perhaps I am, Arin Hanson." He smirked at the shock in Arin's gaze, before they darkened with mischievous intent.  
"So what? Are you trying to win his love?" Arin asked as he took up an intimidating stance, but Jon wasn't even close to scared.  
"Am I going to need to?" He asked and Arin shrugged.  
"God knows what that guy sees in us." He said, instantly dropping his stance and returned to his normal self.  
"Well I'll be sure that guy will be seeing me more than you." Jon retorted and Arin narrowed his eyes.  
"Is that a challenge?" He asked, and Jon smirked.  
"What? Is the Grump of the Game Grumps scared of a challenge?" He asked, provoking the man, and Arin crossed his arms.  
"Pfft as if! I'll make him surrender his love to me before he even realizes your flirting with him!" He exclaimed and Jon paused, feeling that they had spoken about this before. Arin seemed to realize this too before he paused and stared at Jon in confusion.  
"Exactly.. How long have you been in love with Dan?" He asked and Jon ran a hand through his hair, laughing.  
"Uh I'm not exactly sure dude. A while I guess."  
"Is that why you came back onto the show?" Arin guessed and Jon winced when he realized how stupid that sounded, but how true it was.  
"Well I wasn't lying about before." Jon said anyway. After all, Arin still is his best friend.  
"Well anyway, may the best grump win. By the way, Dan is a special case because that dude is fucking oblivious to everything." Arin said, shaking hands with Jon before he walked down the hallway, back to the Grump room.  
Jon watched him disappear in the room, before he leaned against the wall and begun to plot and plan on seducing THE Daniel Avidan.  
What he had to ask himself though, was Danny even gay?  
Jon pushed that thought away and shook his head. He had to try, because now he was in some type of competition. Then he paused.  
"We're such idiots.." He sighed but knew he couldn't back out now. After all, he was the one provoking Arin. How stupid would he look if he suddenly chickened out?  
One thing that he knew for sure was he was never going to tell Dan about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Imagine if Jon actually did come back to the show though.. Like.. Whoa 0.0 I think I'd leave Twitter, tumblr, Subreddit, and basically everything Game Grumps related for a couple of days.. Except for the vids because I can't live without them vids lol.   
> What would you do guys? :3 I'm curious!   
> Anyway, much luv!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh sorry for not updating for a couple days. I've been busy for a while and I'm actually going to be EXTREMELY busy and away from my computer all the time.  
> I gotta do stuff and I'm actually going to go camping with the school next week so...

A week had passed from when Arin and Jon had started their competition, and Danny was so confused he was actually starting to become nervous to come to work.

At first Dan tried to ignore it all and stay blissfully unaware in his own little world, but as time went on, it became more and more obvious to the singer.

Whether it be an "innocent nudges" or a hand around the waist for a moment, Danny knew the looks his friends were giving him and he was just getting so uncomfortable from it.. and not that he's never going to admit it but a little turned on.

Now he sat at the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and having a hot coffee in his hands, he tried to ignore Arin's burning look from across the room, and he kept his gaze lowered to his phone's bright display, reading through tweets and such to pass time.

If anyone's wondering what they're waiting for, Jon was late to wake up and he just texted Dan that he was "coming fir ze booty."

"Hey Dan." Arin called and Danny paused and wondered what he wanted. When he thought about it, he was scared that Arin would do something that would drive Danny away.

_This is Arin for gods sake! Joke flirting and stuff is his thing._

Danny calmed himself down and he looked up to see Arin getting up and curiously looking at him.

"Want to go for dinner tonight or something?" He asked and Danny stared at him for a couple of moment, trying to interpret this.

"Uh, sure?" He said in more of a question that an answer, but Arin took it as an answer anyway and grinned at him.

"Sweet. How about we go right after our Grump session?" He asked and Danny nodded, suddenly unsure but he knew it was too late to back out when Arin turned away and sat at his computer to do some animating. 

He sighed roughly, and prepared himself mentally for tonight. He didn't have much time though because Jon walked in and smiled at him.

"Hey Dan." He said and nodded at the Grump room.

Danny smiled back weakly and got up and felt Jon follow behind him closely.

"Yo Arin c'mon." Jon called and sat down beside Danny.

Dan set his phone down on the table in front of them, and saw Arin walk in and sit down. 

"Alright let's finish up this let's play." Arin declared and turned on the timer and the recording software and listened to it give a simple beep, before Danny introduced them to the episode.

\---

"You ready?" Arin called to Dan who stood in the bathroom, trying to think through what's going on tonight. After all, it wasn't everyday when Arin asked him out to dinner.

"Uh.. Sure?" Danny checked a final time in the mirror, before he took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, to see Jon and Arin glaring at each other heatedly. 

He stepped forward and was feeling slightly scared, since he's never seen the two look at each other like that. Arin looked past Jon at Danny, and smiled brightly at him.

"Ready dude?" He asked and Danny nervously nodded before he walked out of the office with Arin. When he looked back at Jon, he felt his worry grow when he saw the dark look in his eyes.

He tried to get his mind off of their fight though when Arin opened the car door for Dan, and he immediately switched himself to his Danny Sexbang persona and gave him a lazy smile and got in and thanked him. 

Arin and him went around for a while until they finally found a restaurant where the prices didn't shoot through the roof.

They sat down at a small booth, and the lady handed them menus and Dan looked through the menu but he couldn't find much that spoke to his interests.

Arin was watching him closely, and Arin knew Dan has felt uncomfortable. Turns out Danny wasn't as oblvious as they thought. 

That didn't mean Jon and him were going to stop fighting for his affection though. No they were simply getting started!  
"What would you like, babe?" Arin asked smoothly. He knew name calling didn't affect Danny, but he did it anyway because it felt good.

Dan looked up with a raised eyebrow, then shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, what about you?" He asked and Arin looked down.

"I don't know either." He replied. He wasn't really paying attention to the food at the moment though. He was more focused on the brown haired beauty in front of him.

"Well.. How about we just keep it simple and just have a pizza?" He suggested and Arin nodded in agreement before a lady walked over and took their order.

They joked and warmed up with each other quite easily as they waited for their pizza, and as they ate, they both accidently made a grab for the last pizza at once, and Danny immediately withdrew his hand and laughed.

"Sorry dude. You have it." He said, but Arin shook his head and gave it to Dan.

"I've already had enough. You have it dude." He said and Danny looked down at the slice of pizza, before he mumbled an embarrassed "thanks" and ate it but handed the crust to Arin since he seemed to love it the most.

They finished up and Arin burped before he apologized but Danny was already laughing. 

They ended up going back to Arin's place, and they played games for a while. Although Arin was barely focusing on the game. Instead he was focusing on Dan and wondering if he should tell him how he feels. After all. Arin isn't one to hold secrets from his snuggle guy.

"Dan?" He asked after a while and the singer paused in his story to look at his friend and was surprised to see a serious look in the usual cheerful, and fun eyes of Arin.

"Yeah buddy?" He asked, and Arin could feel his heart beat, and millions of thoughts raced through his head as he thought hard about it.

Finally, he took Dan's saying of "just fuck it" and he turned to Dan fully on the couch and grabbed his hands in his and stared at him straight into Danny's eyes.

"I love you." He murmured and Danny's eyes widened as he stared at Arin and stayed quiet as Arin leaned forward. What Danny expected was to get a kiss from the younger, but instead he got a close and tight hug. Danny knew that Arin was never one to force things upon another.. Usually.

"Can I kiss you?" He murmured in Dan's ear, and Danny shuddered and felt his heart pick up and he stopped.

What did he have to lose? Of course Dan always had those bent thoughts of him and his best friend.. But was he really ready for this?

He pushed the thoughts aside and nodded. Of course he's ready..

"Yeah." Danny whispered, and Arin pulled away and stared at him for a couple of moments before he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against his softly.

They instantly felt a small connection between them, and Danny felt himself being drawn to his friend in so many ways at once.

After they pulled away, Arin was smiling widely, and he leaned in again for a kiss that was more rough this time, but somehow still sweet and made Dan want more.

Soon, they found themselves rolling around on the couch a little as Arin was on top of Dan in a compromising position, having Dan's hands in his and he was nibbling at his earlobe as Danny panted softly.

"Danny.. I don't want to rush you.. But I've been wanting you for a while now." Arin whispered and Dan stared at him.

Danny was unsure. This was rather going quite quickly.. But.. He desperately craves Arin too.

"I.." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH CLIFF HANGER BITCHES  
> Yep this is where I'm going to stop and let you guys pick whether Dan has some sexy time with Arin.. or if he does it with Jon.. or if he even does it at all because ye know.. Stuff.  
> Anyway I won't be able to update again until a week later (unless if I get responses really quickly then I'll try to write it before I leave but no promises)  
> i hope you guys enjoyed and just saying.. If I do smut then this will be my first smut scene ever written by me so.. :/ that could give you another reason to not vote yes for smut xD  
> Anyway, hope you guys are excited for next chapter! much luv!!! ^-^


	4. SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally turn frisky...  
> PLEASE NOTE THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT....  
> I'm growing up even though many people younger than me have probably written better smut :')  
> Anyway, rating's are changing to M!  
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

"I-I want you Arin." Dan whimpered and Arin looked up and his eyes darkened for a moment as he gave a small bite on Dan's sensitive neck and sucked on it for a little until Arin pulled away and proudly stared at the dark hickey forming on Dan's neck.  
"I'm topping you though Dan. Are you sure?" Arin looked directly at the singer who chuckled.  
"I'm too horny to even give a shit."  
Arin smirked and lowered his head and gave Dan a long, loud, and messy kiss before he answered.  
"Well too bad for you. I like roleplay." He whispered and his fingers slipped down to his chest where Dan's shirt buttons were waiting to be undone.  
Arin was teasingly removing each button as Dan whined and tried to undo the buttons himself, but Arin would slap his hand away everytime.  
Finally, after what seemed like years, the last button came undone and Arin moved back a little so Dan could move his shirt off his shoulders and away, but as soon as the shirt touched the ground, Arin pounced.  
He began to give Dan a hard, sloppy makeout as one of his hands began to trail along his chest and momentarily tweaking a nipple before he continued on.  
Dan began to feel more and more blood flow down to his crotch, and he began to thrust up to Arin's hips and Arin let out a startled moan when their two hips collided.  
Arin finally stared deeply into Dan's eyes before he gave a lazy grin.  
"I wanna give you a blow job." He stated like he was talking about weather, and he slowly went down to Danny's hips, both of them shifting into a better position. Now Dan was sitting up on the couch while Arin was in between his legs.  
He licked softly at the bulge in Dan's jeans, and the older bit his lip and gripped the couch as he felt his cock twitch.  
"Just do it Arin." Danny finally begged when Arin continued to lick, but never do anything else. All the tension was killing Dan, and he was tempted to just rip his jeans and boxers off at once and stuff his dick down Arin's throat.  
Arin teasingly looked up at Dan before he slowly pulled his zipper down and messed around with the button before he undid that too, and pulled the jeans down.  
While Arin was getting the jeans off Dan's ankles though, he did want Arin messing around again so he quickly took off his boxers too.  
Arin gave an unimpressed look but it changed back to lust and love when he saw Dan's proud excalibur, standing tall just for him.  
He crawled back into place between Dan's legs and he started by rubbing around Dan's thighs. Dan tried to thrust towards Arin but Arin kept his grip stronger and kept Dan in place.  
"It wouldn't be like this if you were jacked." Arin winked and Dan gave a frustrated groan and gave up and fell back onto the couch.  
"Don't worry babe. I'll get there soon." Arin promised as he gave a small kiss to Dan's thigh.  
Soon wasn't soon enough but Arin finally rested his lips against Dan's head for a moment, before he let his tongue slip through and lick the slit. Dan gripped onto the couch again and watched Arin through lidded eyes.  
Arin made slow work, but Dan couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. It was a new experience for Dan. Whenever he'd get a blow job he'd make it quick and reckless.  
Arin licked around the head leisurely and finally stuck it into his mouth. Dan gave a small whimper, and Arin looked up at him as he took more and more of Dan.  
He began to slowly massage Dan's balls too as he began to go up and down on Dan's dick, unable to take it all so he used his free hand to pump whatever he couldn't get.  
Dan began to thrust gently into Arin's mouth, but stopped when Arin gagged and paused.  
"Sorry babe." Dan hissed quietly and relaxed on the couch as his best friend blowed him.  
Arin got more used to it and Dan could feel himself getting closer and closer as Arin slowly took more of him in.  
"A-Arin I need.." Dan whined and Arin understood because he started to go faster.  
Dan threw his head back and gave a loud whine as he released his load into Arin's throat, and watched colors dance in his vision.  
When everything calmed down, Dan slumped against the couch and Arin grinned up at Dan and swallowed it all.  
"You didn't have to do that." Dan mumbled and Arin shrugged.  
"We're not done yet anyway." He said and Dan's eyes widened before he looked at Arin, who was still mostly dressed.  
Dan didn't even notice it before but now that he did, it annoyed him.  
He leaned up and helped Arin pull his shirt off over his head, and take his pants off.  
Dan stared at Arin's dick, and grinned at the man.  
"I was right. I'm bigger." He boasted and Arin wacked him over the head before he laughed.  
"Stop ruining the mood you clod." He said and walked to his bedroom before he appeared again with lube and a condom in his hands.  
"I want you to put both of these on me." He said simply as he put the the items on the coffee table and Dan stared at them before he nodded, feeling nervous at the back of his mind but he didn't focus too much on it.  
He leaned over and grabbed the condom and took it out and stared at it before he looked at Arin's dick.  
He breathed in as he approached it and slowly put the condom on but gave the dick a couple of strokes to make sure it was properly on.  
Arin was already slicking up his fingers with lube before he nodded at Dan, and Dan leaned over the couch Arm expectantly.  
Arin approached Dan quietly, and surprised Dan when he started to rub circles around his entrance.  
Finally, Arin inserted one finger and he could immediately feel the resistance.  
"You doing okay?" Arin asked Dan and the singer nodded, before Arin slowly began to thrust his fingers in and out of him. Dan let a small whimper slide out, and Arin took that as a sign and slowly inserted his second finger.  
"We'll take this slow." Arin said to Dan as the older lowered his head slightly.  
After a while, Dan had felt himself open up more for Arin and soon the Grump was thrusting his fingers in and out of Dan and the older was begging for more.  
Finally, Arin took his fingers out and Dan looked to see what was wrong, before he saw Arin approach him with his dick and was ready to line it up with his entrance.  
"You ready?" Arin asked, looking at Dan in worry.  
Danny stared at Arin for a couple of moments before he smiled and nodded.  
Arin slowly went in and paused when he heard Dan whimper.  
"J-just keep going." Dan stuttered as he had his eyes closed tightly.  
Finally, Arin stopped and he leaned over and kissed Dan lovingly.  
"I'm at the hilt. Good job babe." He whispered and Dan smiled weakly and Arin reached up and wiped a small stray tear forming at the corner of Dan's eye.  
They stayed like that for a while, until Arin found the heat around his dick becoming too much and he started to thrust weakly.  
Dan gave small moans, but Arin wanted to hear Dan's lovely voice be louder.  
He started to thrust a little harder and Dan gripped onto the arm of the couch harder and stared straight ahead as the only things heard in the room was the slapping sound of Arin's skin meeting Dan's, and the grunts and moans given from the two.  
Finally, Dan found colors explode when Arin went a little deeper and he found his arms grow weak and he fell on the couch arm.  
"Fuck.. Arin." He moaned and Arin smirked, feeling accomplished about finding Dan's prostate.  
He thrusted harder against the spot and Dan's voice grew louder and louder as he was forced into the couch arm with every thrust.  
Dan could feel his climax approaching, and from the way Arin was speeding up, he could tell Arin was close too.  
"I-..." Dan couldn't even form words as Arin sped up much more and Dan struggled to grip onto anything as he had the biggest mind blowing orgasm he's ever had.  
Arin was close behind, and he finally gave a big load into Dan's ass, and collapsed behind the singer, and panted loudly as he held onto Dan's hips as he felt his cock stop twitching finally.  
He took himself out, and stared at Dan lovingly as the singer laid back and hugged Arin.  
They both trapped each other in each others arms and didn't even care if they were sweaty and even a little sticky.  
Before Dan passed out however, he swore he heard Arin mumble "I win."  
With that in mind, Dan fell into a deep sleep, and Arin fell into a sleep, knowing that he had won the contest and Jon should back off. Or so he though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay... Sooo.. There's my first smut... Huh..  
> Welp.. Hope you all enjoyed.. *blush*  
> Anyway... Going camping tomorrow and I'm going to be gone for three days.. So.. You'll have to wait on how Jon reacts about this xD  
> Much luv everyone! I'm never going to reread this chapter lol.  
> So if there's any mistakes, live with em.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys I'm so sorry for not posting! I was camping and then I had school and stuff and I'm busy but now it's the weekend and I'll try to post a chapter for Grump family au too!  
> I have read peoples comments and I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story! It means a TON!  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter btw!

The moment Jon saw Danny's hickeys, was the moment he lost his temper and punched Arin in the face.  
With the situation at hand, Danny was trying to help Arin up who had fallen over from the force of Jon's punch, while Jon was seething at the Grump.  
"You took advantage of him, didn't you?" He spat, and Arin looked up and glared harshly as blood began to leak out from his nose.  
"I didn't fucking rape Dan!" He snapped and stood up.  
"Well are you trying to tell me he loves you?" Jon shouted and felt his heart twist from the words.  
Danny was speechless at how his two bestfriends were acting. He's NEVER seen either of them become hostile towards each other. The closest they've gotten to a physical fight was when they're doing Grump VS, but they usually got over it in five minutes at the latest.  
"It wasn't like he was pushing me away!" Arin snapped and Dan narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.  
"Both of you stop! I don't know why you're-" he got cut off by Jon stepping over to him and "shhed" him.  
"He was using you." Jon stated simply and Dan paused and stared at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He deadpanned, and Arin tried to nervously pull him away but Dan didn't budge.  
"Arin wanted to set up a competition to see who could capture your heart." Jon spilled out everything, and Dan stopped, and slowly turned to Arin. He stared at Arin and studied the guilty look in Arin's eyes, and instantly knew it was true.  
"Am I only a prize to you?" He asked quietly and Arin's eyes widened.  
"What?! Of course not! I love you Dan! I just.. You know me... I like to do stupid things." He mumbled and Dan glared fury before he whirled around and stormed out. Arin paused, before he raced after the singer, but Dan simply flipped the bird at him as he called out to him.  
"Leave me alone, Arin! Or I swear to god I'll punch you in the face and make your face bleed more!" He shouted and Arin stopped and put a finger against his nose and realized he had a nosebleed.  
"I swear to god Dan, I love you!" He begged, but Dan was already climbing into his car and texting somebody before he glanced at Arin before he slammed the door and started up the engine and quickly drove away.  
Arin stood in the parking lot for a while, and when Dan didn't return for twenty minutes, he figured that Dan was skipping the day.  
He walked back inside and whatever activity was happening in the room, quieted down as people looked over at him.  
He sat down at his desk and paused before he searched up on YouTube, their old videos with just them.  
He watched more and more videos and as he did, he realized he liked it more with just him and Dan. It just seemed like they fused better together. Like two elements in chemistry. Or like two pieces of rope tying together. It made sense. But now that Jon was involved, it seemed like him and Arin were trying too hard for Dan's attention.  
Arin sighed, and thought hard about it, before he realized what he wanted. He just wanted Game Grumps to be him and Dan again.   
He got up and realized he hadn't even washed his face. So he cleaned his face, before he found Jon in the Grump room.  
"Hey." He greeted and frowned at the man who looked over.  
"Hey Arin." Jon replied shyly, and stared at him.  
Arin sat down, and thought about what he was going to say carefully. He didn't want things to end up with him getting punched in the face again.  
"I want you off the show." Arin burst out, and now Arin wanted to punch himself in the face by the look of hurt in Jon's eyes.  
"Why?" He asked simply.  
"It's just.. We can't have drama on the show.. The viewers don't watch our videos for the drama, and it might be easier for all of us if we just go back to the way it was." He explained, trying to sound professional but found himself just making excuses.  
Jon got the hint though. He stood up and stared at Arin for a couple of moments, before he nodded and stepped out of the Grump room.  
When Arin heard the door close, he collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
"Dan's gonna kill me.." He mumbled and pulled out his phone and saw a text from Dan.  
"Hey Man. Sorry that I rushed out like that today. That was pretty immature of me. Still Best friends?" Arin felt his heart crack at the word "best friend" but he replied "yeah" anyway.  
Dan replied with "cool. We still gotta discuss about last night though." Arin sucked in a deep breath, and slowly typed out every word in his next response.  
"Yeah dude. Can we tomorrow? I gotta tell you something too." He sent the text, and Dan gave him a "sure" before Arin set his phone on the table, and went off to find a game to play with his friends and record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's a really short chapter I KNOW. Let me get back into the swing of it lol. Well I've got the weekend now so I'm sure I'll update again soon! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and much luv!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the super late updates ;-; I've just been busy and I momentarily forgot about this story.. Sucky excuse I know but I hope you all enjoy this update. Much luv everyone! <3

Dan was at home, sitting in the dark and was on his phone browsing through twitter, when he'd finally gotten a text. From who? From Jon of course. 

 _"Hey Dan I'm not going to be showing up at work tomorrow."_ Dan blinked in surprise, and quickly texted back worriedly.

" _Why not? What happened?"_ Dan huffed, and laid back and watched his phone until it lit up and he grabbed it and stared at it for a few seconds.

" _Arin kicked me out."_

Dan felt so many emotions run through him, but one certain one was anger. 

" _Why the fuck would he do that?!"_ He tapped the keyboard hard, and sent his message quickly and began to think.

Was it because of what happened with him and Arin? Or is there something else?

Dan sighed heavily and texted Arin.

 _"Instead of waiting for tomorrow, how about we see each other tonight? I need to chat with you badly."_ Dan typed, and Arin gave a small response, and Dan got up and put on his large, baggy coat and his white scarf, before he grabbed his shoes and walked out the door. 

\---

When he got to Arin's place, he felt enraged that Arin answered with a smile, and not guilt or any negative emotion.

He entered, and controlled his anger like he usually did, but he launched the question on Arin quickly. "Why did you kick Jon out?"

He demanded, and Arin blinked in surprise.

"It didn't take you long to hear about that." He remarked, and Dan gave a small, harsh laugh.

"What the fuck man? Jon is our best friend! Everyone loves that guy!" Dan said, and Arin stared at him.

"Are you sure you like him being with us on the show though? Like, yes I really like hanging out with the guy.. But Game Grumps has always been sorta a two people thing." Arin said, and Dan narrowed his eyes.

"So I should've been kicked off since Jon is the original co-star, right?" He asked, and Arin shook his head.

"No, Dan I want you to be there with me." He said, and he knew it sounded close enough to a confession, but Dan was always oblivious to these things anyway.

"Dude, then start up a separate show with us three in it! Jon isn't even coming to the Grump office tomorrow." Dan said in exasperation Arin sighed, and shook his head.

"I like Game Grumps the way it was. We have all these different shows like Steam Train, Steam Rolled, Grumpcade, Tableflip, and it just gets difficult to do them all and everyone will never be satisfied."

Arin shrugged helplessly, and Dan felt sympathy. Most people got angry at Arin. It didn't even matter what it was about, they'd try to find an excuse of any kind, and fire it at him.

Even though he says he doesn't care, Dan never 100% believed him. He sighed, and patted Arin's back.

"I'm sorry dude. Maybe it is better this way." Arin started, but Dan wasn't really listening. He felt like he had just betrayed one of his best friends.

"Are we going to continue this discussion tomorrow? Or right now? It seemed you wanted to talk about something else." Arin said shyly, and Dan stared at him before he nodded. He thought about it, before he finally burst out at once;

"Do you love me?" He asked, and Arin blinked before he laughed.

"Of course I do idiot." He said, and Dan rolled his eyes.

"You know very well what I'm talking about." He grumbled, and Arin nodded.

"Yeah. I said I love you." He stated, his tone growing more serious this time.

"What brought this all on? I mean, we made a lot of gay jokes before all that, but did you truly mean it all?" He asked, and Arin watched him pace a little.

"Well before, I saw you as someone more than a best friend, but I didn't want to do anything.. And I well.." He started to struggle with his words as he got scared Dan would get angry if he told him about the competition. He ended up chickening out anyway.

"I love you very much." He ended lamely, and Dan stared at him.

"I honestly don't know how I feel.. I mean, the sex was great. The best I've ever had but.. I've always seen myself straight, and I don't want to become a whore." He chuckled, and Arin nodded in understanding.

"I think I'm going home for the night but I'm going to go visit Jon to see if everything is fine." He said, and Arin felt jealousy whell up in him immediately. He hated feeling jealous though. It made him feel like a jerk, since Dan was his own self.

When Dan was walking out the door though, Arin pulled him back for a moment and stared into his eyes, before he gave him a small peck on the cheek, and pushed Dan out and slammed the door. He leaned up against the door and breathed heavily.

Dan stood on the other side of the door, blushing madly as he rested his finger tips against where Arin kissed him, and continued on to his car.

He sighed and texted Jon that he was coming over tomorrow, and the guy responded happily, and he buckled up and drove. It was mostly a quiet night, but he noticed that there was a pretty big party going on. He drove past it, but it wasn't long until a blinding light from someone's headlights made him momentarily blind.

"Turn off your fucking high-beams. Jesus." Dan grumbled as he drove past angrily, speeding up a little so he didn't have to deal with that.

What Dan didn't expect when his vision cleared, was someone to drunkenly walk out into the middle of the road, and right in front of Dan's car.

He quickly swerved away, but unfortunately he crashed right into another car that was passing.

Everything went too quickly in Dan's vision to understand and react to, and he soon found himself lying under hard weight. His arm was killing him, and his neck was hurting from probably whiplash.

"Aghh.." He tried to groan out, but it came out more like a dry, quiet rasp. He could feel his phone in his pocket vibrating, but it only brought on more pain for his legs.

Finally, he eventually saw people running to the scene, and he rested his head on the ground when it got too heavy to hold up. He tried to cradle his arm, but the position he was in begged to differ. Plus the space he was in wasn't very.. spacey.

In fact he was squeezed in between the side of the car and the seat. His arm was somewhere trapped in between too.

Everytime he tried to free it, pain would course up his arm, and he'd cry out. Finally, he saw help but he could hear a loud ringing noise that drowned out their voices as he watched them trying to free him from the totaled car.

"Somebody get him out of there!' A man shouted as he gripped at Dan's shoulder, and the singer weakly looked up, his vision getting blurry and dark all at once far too quickly for Danny to realize what was going on.

The last thing he remembered, was looking over and seeing a body bag laid out on the ground. Would he be in that soon? He closed his eyes, as he fell into a dreadfully calm blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRINGING BACK THE STORY STRONG BITCHES!!  
> Ahaha sorry xD you probably hate me now BUT IT CREATES PLOT DAMIT.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Much luv everyone <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. It's been a month I KNOW! I'm sooo sorry x.x I just can't write aghh. I've been so excited to write the other stories that I've actually forgotten about this story! But thanks for all the support guys! ^-^

Hours went and passed in the Grump Office, and Dan didn't appear once, which worried the Grumps that were expecting him.

Arin was mostly avoiding other people, and he was thinking about calling Jon, but then he paused.

_"What if Danny is over at his place right now? What if he slept over?"_ Anger welled up, and he looked over at Ross.

"Let's do a Steam Train." He called, but it sounded more like an order, and Ross blinked in surprise. It was usually him asking his friends to be on HIS show, but he shrugged it off and followed Arin into the Grump room.

They started a new game, but Ross found himself getting pissed off at how often Arin was checking his phone, so he finally pushed the keyboard off his lap and glared at Arin.

"Just call somebody goddamnit!" He snapped, and left to give Arin privacy when the Grump threw him an apologetic look.

Arin called Dan first, but he got no answer which just made Arin's stress rise, so he called Jon next.

Jon answered, and his tone was surprised, and a little sour.

"What do you want Arin?" He snapped, and Arin winced slightly.

"Hey Jon. Did Danny come by your place last night?" He asked, and Jon paused.

"No. Was he supposed to?" Jon questioned, and Arin frowned, gripping a fist in his other hand that wasn't holding the phone to his ear.

"Well he said he was going to come visit after he left my place." Arin said, fear growing quickly, and he fell back on the couch, trying to think of what to do. 

"Okay just.. Stay calm maybe he went home early or something." Jon said, but Arin could hear the tone he was using meant he was just a bad as Arin was.

"I'm going to go look for him. I'll keep you posted." Arin said before he ended the call and got up and went for the door, before he got another call and paused. 

It was a call from Danny, and he immediately answered it.

"Dan?! Where the hell have you been?!" Arin practically shouted into the phone, and he waited for Dan's nice, happy tone to answer him, but instead a lady's voice came from the other end.

"Hello Arin Hanson. This is Julie Anderson and I'm a nurse at the local hospital, and I need to tell you that your friend Leigh has gotten into a car crash last night. He was conscious for a couple of minutes to tell me to call whoever was at the top of his contact list and inform them." The nurse explained, and Arin felt his blood run cold as he processed the words.

"Can I come visit him?" Arin asked after he remembered he had a nurse on the line, and there was silence for moment, except for the sound of papers shuffling before she responded.

"He won't be free in ten minutes, but in thirty, yes you can go visit." She said, and Arin sighed.

"Alright, thank you." He said and ended the call, and a second later he was out the door. Ross called after him but Arin was blinded by the fear for his friend.

As he climbed in, he texted Jon quickly before he drove off to the hospital. Jon was closer to it, so by the time Arin reached it, Jon was waiting at the entrance, and they ran in together. As they reached the desk, they got the details and had to wait about ten minutes before they asked the front desk once more, and went off to find Dan's room.

When they found it, they paused together at the door.

"Hey Arin? I'm sorry for what has happened.. I don't want Dan to see conflict between us anymore." Jon murmured, and Arin blinked in surprise.

"So does that mean you don't love him anymore?" He asked, and Jon shook his head.

"No.. I still love him." He said, before he opened the door and Arin stared after him for a couple of seconds before he followed. He paused however, when his phone kept going off and he saw that Ross and Barry were spamming him.

He texted them both back, simply stating he was in the hospital before he turned his phone off and went to go see Dan.

When he saw Dan, he saw a feeble body lying in a bed, wires and stuff hooked up to him that he didn't even know what they did or what they were for. 

Jon sat on one side of the bed, holding Dan's big, but skinny hand softly, and Arin felt his heart feel torn at the zero response Danny gave to Jon.

Arin sat down beside Jon, and stared at Danny.

"He's got a fractured arm.. A fractured leg.. And what looks like a neck injury." Jon whispered as he studied their friend, and Arin agreed, happy that they already got the casts on. 

As time went on, Arin decided to tell people what was going on. Dan's parents were frantic, and said they were flying over immediately, however Dana wasn't that free of time, and would have to wait a little. 

Arin watched Jon get up, and glance at them both.

"I have a little money.. Do you want anything?" He asked, and Arin shrugged. He honestly didn't feel that hungry at all. The thought of food made him feel queasy in fact.

Jon left without another word, and Arin looked back at his friend, and so many emotions ran over him.

"I-I'm sorry Dan! I'm such a fuck up." Tears quickly fell from Arin's eyes, and he cried harder than he ever had in his entire life. The emotions washed over him like a wave, and added to the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"I'm.. I just keep making things harder than they should be.." He whimpered as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but new ones would replace the old ones.

Jon soon stood at the door with a bowl of fries in his hands, but he stopped when he heard Arin crying.

The tears that Jon had so desperately hidden were now coming to the surface, and he turned away and sat out in the hallway, waiting for it to blow over for him.

Arin gripped Dan's hand and stared at him.

"You better wake up soon you son of a bitch.." Arin mumbled, his eyes red and his voice thick with emotion as he could barely utter those words.

He stood up, and a second later, Barry and Ross surged into the room, Suzy and Holly following, and Arin tried to hide his face, but he didn't really need to since most of his friend's attention was on Danny.

"Danny!" Ross gasped as he rushed over and Holly and Suzy followed. Arin watched them for a moment and turned to leave when he came face to face with Barry.

The man had a sympathetic look on his face, and he opened his arms wide, offering a hug.

Arin thought for a moment to decline it, before he realized how much he truly needed it, and rushed forward straight into Barry's arms, and they rocked back and forth slightly. His lip trembled as he held back his sobs, and after a while, Arin found his eyes grow heavy from all the crying. 

Arin decided he was going to head home, and so he said goodbye to Dan and planted a small kiss on his forehead, and walked out to see Jon sitting in the hallway, alone and looked like a mess. Although, Arin didn't think he looked much better.

"I'll walk you to your car." Arin offered quietly, and Jon looked up, before he nodded and the two walked off to the parking lot, leaving Dan in the hospital to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I sorta had to rush because I need to leave in five minutes for school, but oh well! Much luv everyone!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> DID I DO SOMETHING BAD? Like should have I just stayed away from this idea?!  
> Idk if I'm going to regret this..but I haven't seen any Dan/Jon fanfic and I just wanted to try it out.. Who knows maybe more people will write that ship in the future?  
> I feel like I'm going to get hate on this fanfic lmao. WELP FINEE GIMME DEM FLAMES!  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me how you felt about it! I'm honestly really curious! xD  
> Much luv! Make sure to leave kudos and stuff! :D


End file.
